Chipmunk Kidnap
by MilesADChipmunk
Summary: Alvin Seville is being kidnap by an unknown groups who using him as in experiment on him in horrified matter to him. Dave and the others are deeply worried on Alvin, including Brittany and his sister as well. Can the others find Alvin about this madness he's been though? Or someone else who will save him will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and Chipmunks and this is my first M version of this story.**

 **Also the cartoon of Alvin and the chipmunk is Mix90's version because I'd born in mid-90 along 2015 version as well.**

Chapter 1: Usual morning, usual everything.

(Warning: this chapter contain undress and nudity)

It's morning at the Seville residence, when the sun is coming up from the main event at 701 Liberty Lane, where all four Seville's are fast asleep in their beds, knowing today it's Monday, when the usual take place on them. The time is half past 7 and soon, everyone will wake – well almost everything. One of them is still fast asleep in red duvet cover in plaid pattern and inside that cover is none other than Alvin Seville – the lead member of the Chipmunks since he and his brother Simon and Theodore are high popular that's attract many children or fans who admiring them since they're release their first album: Witch Doctor and soon Christmas Don't Be Late.

Now that Alvin is a famous singer along with his brother and yet Alvin hate one place in his mind that he can't stand: school and he hate school since the moment his adoptive guardian, Dave Seville who agree to look after them and agree to adoptive them since they were babies.

Alvin is continually fast sleep in his bed, dreaming so many fans that's cheers his name, when suddenly an alarm trigger him up, when he moan frustrate, knowing he can't stand Simon's alarm clock, knowing it's remote digital and yet it is a digital alarm clock. He quickly his entire head with his pillow to stop that noise that he can't stand and yet ruining his moment of dreaming that irritating him, since Dave bought for Simon.

On the other side of his bed, when a hand unveil from a blue cover duvet and quickly press his alarm clock, he quickly unveil his cover and revealed Simon Seville who have brown hair and blue eyes when he open them. He quickly reach toward his glasses because of his sight problem when he quickly put it on so that he can see clearly. He wear long sleeved blue T-shirt with a robot logo on it along with light blue and white plaid pants. He quickly got off his bed and heading toward the bathroom to do his business that he normally to do.

On the other side of his right-hand sides, when a green cover duvet have also unveil and revealed another chipmunk who have light caramel hair with brown eyes and wear long sleeved light green and white stripe pyjamas. His name is Theodore Seville, the youngest member of the families when he got out from his bed and heading toward the bathroom for quick wash up and also take a shower to make his body clean.

Alvin is still in his bed, for getting long sleep, knowing it is Monday since the weekend is over when he have a long sleep from his tiredness and playing his game all day long. He's usually play outside from his occasion, but, sometime he's usually spend indoor doing nothing but playing game. Simon walk back toward his room, well his brothers' room, knowing they're share the same one when he's finish his business attending and washing his hand. He's going to get his towel, so that he's taking a shower, of course his youngest brother is using first – every time and every day. He saw his brother Alvin, is still fast sleep in his bed and yet seeing place his pillow on top of his head.

He's slightly disappoint when he approach him, knowing Alvin is a lazy bone.

"Alvin, wake up," Simon said to him, when he barely hear a world said to him 'get lost, Simon.' He roll his eyes from Alvin selfishness, knowing his brother can't stand school and end up a lots of trouble, well most of them, exactly which some of them he didn't do it, only take the blame. He quickly unveil Alvin's cover and see him in his pyjamas in short-selves with a guitar with wings along with blue and red plaid patterns pants on him.

Alvin quickly unveil his head cover pillow in slight angry when he said to him. "What part 'get lost' do you understand, Simon?"

"First off: I'm never get lost," Simon said to him. "And secondly: get dress, that we got school, today. Now, come on."

Alvin give Simon a meaningful glare at him, which Simon has no effect on Alvin's glare when Alvin had enough when he got out from his bed and said something mumble to him which Simon couldn't care less from what Alvin's when he give him a smirk smile mix with his sudden pride that Alvin Michael Seville is nothing more a reckless, stubborn little boy – but he is a brother of the triplets of the led singer.

Once Alvin is approach toward the bathroom, of course that Alvin have to share the bathroom with his brothers, which he doesn't mind at all, but only morning period. Once he opens the door and see Theodore just come out from the shower in complete naked, when some drips of water run down on Theo's naked body. Alvin won't mind seeing his brother naked, because he, Theodore along with Simon are boys.

"Oh," Theodore look at Alvin. "morning Alvin."

"Morning Theodore," he greet to him as well, when he approach the toilet do to his personal male business when he slip down his pyjamas pant and release his business.

Theodore dry himself with his personal green towel to rub against his body and his hair with his humming sound, in quick when he heard a flushing sound from the bathroom toilet, of course Theodore won't mind sharing with his brothers for doing their morning schedule, except their own business attending to in each separate way in afternoon period. Alvin walk out from the toilet and heading toward the bathroom sinks to wash his hands with soap and everything, while Theodore wrap his weight with his personal green towel and walk out from the bathroom and walk toward his room to get dress for school event today, leaving Alvin alone.

Once Theodore left the bathroom, Alvin head toward the bath and quickly turn the knobs from the shower and release warm water coming out from the shower head like thousand particles of rain. He removes his pyjamas top, his pants and his underwear and toss them on the floor. Once he's complete naked when he steps in the shower to wash himself with soap and sponge. He's making a humming sound from his mouth like listening his own radio inside his head. Sure, he don't mind singing himself in the shower as an early start. He wash his fur-body, his hair, his private part and his rear. Once he done washing himself when quickly turn off the shower head and step out from the shower in complete naked without cover himself with his red personal trowel, that Alvin is like a free man in bare nudity.

Sure, he doesn't mind, being a naked chipmunk boy, back then when he was 5 years old that's he usually takes off his clothes for little while when Dave quickly trying to catch him before his grandparents comes along. It was embarrassing since his grandparents come along, but Alvin is Alvin knowing he is the handful one of the Seville's family.

Simon is approaching the bathroom with his personal blue trowel on his arm, when he saw Alvin is complete naked without covering himself from his nakedness embracing with his trowel. "Alvin," Simon cried out to him, "cover yourself! I don't want to see your personal area in front of the house, what if the girls come here to see you in naked body, including Brittany?"

"Relax, Si," Alvin calm him down. "I'm just expressing myself as a free chipmunk without any clothes on me. Besides, being a nude chipmunk is gaining me new confidence. Why don't you try it, Si? It's really cool."

"No thanks, Alvin," Simon said to him when he felt little bit embarrassing. "It's just that it's, kind of little bit embarrassing seeing myself naked in the mirror that I don't want to. Besides, it gives me Gymnophobia to seeing this."

"Gym-no-what exactly?" Alvin confuse out from what Simon said.

"It's mean fear of nudity," Simon answer out what it's mean in definition.

Alvin sigh out in moaning complaint from his brother reaction, "Simon, we're boys," Alvin explain to him. "We're born with it. And besides, I don't remember you have any phobias on nudity."

"I mean fear of nudity in front of Jeanette," Simon cried out to him, about him and Jeanette were best friend to each other since they know each other since Kindergarten when they were 5 years old.

"Oh," Alvin understand what Simon on about. "I see."

"Of course, you do," Simon sarcastic to him from Alvin dumfoundering. "Now dry off, get us dress, that Dave is making breakfast, so that we're ready to go to school, right now, mister!" he told him what to do like a bossy father-like figure to him.

"Alright-alright," Alvin understand Simon personal logic. "Sheesh, don't tell me what do to," he walk out from the bathroom without covering himself from his naked.

Simon look at Alvin that he partially shiver himself to see Alvin's naked body when he saw Alvin pile of clothes on the floor that's near the shower. "Alvin pick up your pyjamas and put it in your laundry basket so that Dave will wash it for us."

"Alright-alright," Alvin walk back toward the bathroom, that he's pretty annoy on Simon bossy behaviour like he's acting like a big brother to him, when he pick of his dirty pyjamas and his underwear and take it back to his room where Theodore is getting changes.

Theodore is already get dress in his usual get-up in green hoodies with a zip along with blue jeans with light green and white dots underwear inside and finally he wear different shade of green trainer with white colour on it. Once he got ready when he saw Alvin coming inside his room in his naked boy and carrying his pyjamas and underwear at the same time. Of course, that Alvin keep leaving his clothing or pyjamas every day, every time and every years that Alvin always left his clothing in the bathroom, leaving in complete scatter. Alvin put his dirty pyjamas in his personal own washing baskets in red colour so that Dave will wash them, later. He is heading toward the drawer and pick out fresh clean underwear in yellow with large-small white A on it when he put it and heading toward the closet and get out his clothes, while Theodore make a move when he walk out from the room.

Alvin put on his blue pants like Theodore along with red sweater with large yellow A on it and then he got out his red socks and heading toward his work desk where he do his homework or doing some on his personal laptop, when he put on his socks on. Simon have finish his showering and carrying his own clothes, his hair is already wet and wrap his weight with blue trowel, so that his trowel won't fall down in from of his brother Alvin including Theodore as well. He already look at Alvin in his clothing, thankfully he didn't look at the mirror to 'examine' his body feature on him so that Brittany or her sisters can't see Alvin's naked boy nor himself and Theodore as well. He already got out his clothes ready for him on top of his bed and walk toward it and begin dress without Alvin getting involve on him.

Alvin put on his trainers on in red colour along with emblazing fire in orange amber colour on it since Dave bought it for him few while ago that Alvin love that design to make him look cool. Alvin love the design feature on that sneaker trainers, knowing he couldn't resit it for the time being. Once Alvin is now ready and put on his final touch: his signature red cap that he couldn't leave without it when he walk out from his room while Simon is getting changes.

He's already down the stairs and approach toward the kitchen where he saw his youngest brother Theodore along with his adoptive father/guardian Dave Seville who have black hair, brown eyes, pale colour on him and he wear clear light blue cyan colour long sleeves top along with midnight blue jean and black shoes he's wearing today when he sort their breakfast such as toast, cereal and cup of orange juice for them.

"Morning Alvin," Dave said to him.

"Morning Dave," Alvin said to him as well when he approach the kitchen and quickly sit down on the chair, having a pieces of toast for breakfast.

Simon rush down the stairs in his usual clothing in long selves in different shade of blue top with same jean colour as Alvin and Theodore and wear blue and white trainers with lace on it when he quickly rushing toward the kitchen, that's Dave is already lay breakfast of him when he quickly sitting down and have a piece of toast for breakfast.

"So, guys, any luck of your drama class going?" Dave ask them on the play they're talk about.

"Well Dave," Simon explain to him. "Mr. Conner wants us during the rehearsal right after school for his big play that he work so hard that he want to make things probably since what happen last week," he glare at Alvin since what happen when he sabotage the main show.

"Look, for the last time, it was an accident, okay," he complain to him about what happen. "My foot has somehow caught one of the rope by mistake when one of them hoist up in purpose by none other than Kevin."

"He did sorry to you, Alvin," Dave said to him, when he was there checking on the boys on their rehearsal play.

"Well, yeah, he did," Alvin acknowledge to him, knowing Kevin did say sorry since what happen last week.

"Anyway, I hope that your play will come along, nicely," Dave said to them about the school play, which he remembers it something to with Shakespearean or something from what he remember, either way he proud his sons are doing the school play along with their friends, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor who also in the play as well.

"Yes, Dave we know about it," Alvin knows about Dave reminder, of course he said to him so many times, which it drive him slightly almost insane and day before.

"I'm just let you know, okay," Dave said to him as a strictive reminder, knowing he is the boss of the house and excellent father to them, knowing he still love his boys.

The boys and Dave are still eating their breakfast about roughly about between 5 or 10 when Alvin, Simon and Theodore brush their teeth, after they done eating their breakfast. They should brush teeth after they done their showering, but Dave said to them about brushing their teeth right after breakfast when he said to them years ago when they were 4 years old. Of course, Dave never forget when Alvin asking so many question, that's make laugh from Alvin's curiosity about everything that he didn't know about it, but thankfully Dave said to him to make him understandable and he did.

Once the boys are now ready for school event, well, apart from Alvin who still hate school since the moment he arrives, well, he did fairly have a crush on the Principal which he have no idea she was married and also not mention Miss Smith, who is very rude and strictly annoying from what Alvin's describe. That's make Alvin public enemy number 3, number 2 is Derek Smalls and his number 1 is Bocarter Humphrey.

Once they got their school bag that contain their pencil cases, their work books for their study and their own lunch box in their signature colour red, blue and green when Dave made for them for their lunch like sandwich, drinks and one chocolate bar for them per each. Now they are ready when they quickly rush out to school, knowing their school limit started at half past 8 and finish roughly about 3ish, depending on their school timetable they're having. Dave got out his car keys and their front door keys as well, when he quickly got out the front door along with his children, and quickly close it in quickly second when they are heading toward Dave is a 1947 Chrysler and still in popular Dave bought it so many years ago, before Alvin, Simon and Theodore comes along.

Once they're got in the car when Dave start the car engine after they put on their safely belt, and slowly drove toward Alvin, Simon and Theodore's school.

After more than 5 or so, depending on the traffic and of course annoying roadwork that's make them really annoying them. Thankfully, they manage to get there, without waiting line because sudden roadwork that's make irrigation and annoyed at the same time. They're arrive at 20 pasts 8, just 10 minutes before school started when the bell is ringing so that all students are getting inside the class. Dave park at the front of the school that's near the main entrance, when he quickly stops and adjust the safety measurement. Once he stops the car, when the boys' quickly undo their safe belt and got their stuff with them.

"Okay, boys," Dave said to them. "I'll see you after school while you rehearsal your play."

"Yes, Dave, we know about it," Alvin understand what Dave on about, when Simon quickly the side car for them when both of them jump out from the car.

"Bye Dave," Theodore goodbye to him.

"Bye, Theodore," said Dave. "Be good, okay?"

Theodore nod to him, when he quickly acknowledges him, knowing Theodore is always be good at school, when he quickly walk out from the car and quickly rushing toward his brother – Alvin and Simon, so that he won't far behind.

Dave look at his sons, knowing he love them as always since the moment he first them in his doorstep when he try to make a record, when Alvin, Simon and Theodore make their first record that's change everything and becoming their greatest hits: Witch Doctor, their number one song album. That's song is the symbol – a symbol that will change their life, forever.

* * *

Once the chipmunks got off, Dave's car and walk toward the main school entrance. Unknown to them, there is an unknown black van – unregistered number plate is parking aside from the school when someone is using a binocular is spying on them, whatsoever and seeing Alvin, Simon and Theodore are heading inside their school, while Dave make his turn from his car without getting to be seeing or getting spotted. Once the Dave is gone, while driving, when an unknown watcher reaches out a mobile and quickly dials and quickly said.

"It's me," said a voice who happen to be a man. "We're found your target. What shall we do, boss? Understood. Operation: Kidnapper is well under a way. Soon, as long we'll get your target from your request order."

* * *

 **This is my first M version of this story. Because, I will confess to you all that I got this version, a terrible version that's inside me, tell me to create this story which I have no idea why I'm doing it. It's simple a truth, an honest truth.**

 **Anyway, the next story will take a while that one of them will be kidnapper, but which one? And also don't judge my story nor my writing look at my profile - thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks.**

 **It's been week since I'd started it, knowing it took some time to know what happen next. But enjoy this chapter, knowing it's still M version of it.**

Chapter 2: Operation Kidnapper: Commence now

(Warning: This chapter contain undress, nudity and male antimony area as well)

Once the chipmunks are inside the school before the school bell is ringing so that all students will go inside their classes from their timetable schedule since the teachers give them in every months after their school holiday. The chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore are heading toward their locker, when they remember their combination in different verity of numbers since they got there, since the moment Dave enrol them to school to get education knowledge to understand about facts and everything such as English, math, science, languages class, drama, art, P.E, cookery, history, geography, ICT and R.E as well. All lesson were hands down for many generations to generation since the ancient build them, to taught them about equation so that all human smart will becoming smart and understand about human nature.

Once the boys open this combination lock on their locker when they open it and place their bags inside their separate locker and before they're close they're got their own pencil case like pen, pencil, ruler, rubber, sharpener and colour pencils as well. Knowing it is school rule to bring their own case with them in school event. They're close their locker door to make sure it's seal secure when they're heading toward their class before the bell is started and today they're got Miss Smith who doing Math and after Math, they're got P.E and their afternoon that they're the drama rephrase play as part on their continuation when the Principal agree on their drama schedule for the up coming play event in couple week time.

Once the boys are heading toward the class, when suddenly their met their counterpart – Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller, who happen to their friend – well rival on Alvin and Brittany who got half relationship and half rival, knowing those two are excellent couple on them. Brittany wear her favourite clothes in pink long-sleeved button-up cardigan with white cursive B over her lighter pink dress with black legging and shiny pink shoes with little bows. She also have pink lips and pink nails on her. Jeanette got brown hair unlike her sister Brittany who got blond hair with purple band but sometimes she use a clothespin, but she's don't use it anyone. She's also wear a collared plaid/flannel shirt with verity shades of purple with zippered purple hoodie with lilac fleece inside alone with her dark blue jeans her plum purple slip-on loafer shoes, she's wearing today. As for Eleanor, the youngest member of the sisters. She's wear her light and dark green striped shirt with spring green skirt with light green shoes with white laces, that's green is her favourite colour including Theodore as well. Jeanette love purple colour while Simon love blue. As for Alvin and Brittany, well Alvin love red and Brittany love pink.

Once they're met each other, when Theodore greet them. "Morning, Eleanor," he said to his love interest Eleanor, knowing that Theodore and Eleanor are very good friend.

"Morning Theodore," Eleanor greet him as well, with a smile on her. When she's met Alvin and Simon as well. "Morning Alvin, morning Simon."

"Oh, Morning Eleanor," Simon said to her.

"Morning Eleanor," Alvin also said to her.

"So, Alvin?" Brittany said to him without saying 'good morning'. "Ready to rehearsal your play?"

"Yes, Brittany, I know we got rehearsal," Alvin said to her, which it make him slight annoy from what Brittany said. "You said that over 100 time since the last time you spoke to us."

"Actually it was 50 time," she clarified from Alvin mislead about the rehearsal schedule, when Alvin is slight moan out from Brittany clarification. "Calm down Alvin. Don't be such a baby. I'm just playing with you."

Alvin mumble out something without them hearing what he said in front of them. True, Alvin and Brittany are love - hate relationship since the rumour are spreading across the school, if the rumour are true, then it won't be a secret anyone knowing those two, Alvin and Brittany are getting along just perfect, if they stop hate each other since what happen long ago.

"Alvin, that's enough," Simon said to him. "Our lesson is about to start, so it's bets just leave it."

"Fine," Alvin is deeply respond to his brother when he acknowledges to him and begin their move toward their class today. And today they got English and after that they got P.E on their morning schedule.

The school bell quickly make a ringing tone like a buzzing sound noise that all students are attending their class with their different teachers they having. Thankfully Alvin along with his brothers and the Chipettes got Miss Smith for today and soon they'll have another teacher in another morning session for doing sport event and then they got drama schedule for their continuation of their play event. All students are attending to Miss Smith, when Miss Smith is already in class so that she will begin their lesson in English.

After more than 30 minutes when another school bell is ringing when all students got out their class, that they're having their 15 minutes break, according on their time schedule, when Alvin and his brothers are heading toward sport changing room, so that they'll be ready for their PE lesson from their coach. Alvin find it less annoying with Miss Smith, knowing she is the boss of the class, but not the head of school that she keep saying in English lecture dozen time which it does make him annoy. Once they're heading toward sport section that's in the school, unknown to them when the same van that's park in front of the school who watching them for some time since their morning period.

The male driver got out his phone already out from his phone and quickly dial and place on his ear and said out to his unknown contract.

"It's me," said the same voice to his contact. "We look at those three boys from what you said. Which one do you want desire? Got it," he quickly snap a photo with I-pad tablet of Alvin, Simon and Theodore in different angles without getting spot it on them. Once a driver got the photo of them, and quickly send to his contact in quick second. "Did you get it?"

A silent take place on him.

"Roger, which one do you want from your desire?" again he repeat to his unknown contract. "Got it, the one with the red cap is your desire prize. Understood, Operation Commerce: Kidnapper is well under away as your request," when a smile take place in prideful. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he'll get it," when a small laugh take place on him that Operation Commerce: Kidnapper has just begun.

* * *

After more than an hour in sport event today when all students are deeply warn out exhaustion from all the running they'd been doing. Their coach told them, that all of them did an amazing workout today in PE lesson. All students are heading toward the student changing room to get wash and getting change before lunch is started. The boys are heading toward male changing, while the girls are heading toward female changing room, so that all of them are getting shower and getting dress before lunch session. Knowing they're got drama schedule today to continuation their play rehearsal.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are already in a male changing room, that the changing room got few lockers with several number plates at the top of their changing locker along with white several towel with them to dry their bodies after their done showering, when all student begin undress their sport event. Simon, clear remove his sport top while Theodore remove his sport trainers and follow by remove his sport top.

Alvin is already remove his sport shoes, his socks, his sport top and his sport short and finally remove his underwear that's he's complete naked and garb a white towel and wrap toward the shower. He did leave his favourite cap inside his changing locker so that he won't leave it behind once he come back after his showering. Simon have just finish removing his clothing that he's too is complete naked including Alvin as well, when he saw his brother is heading toward the shower. He could leave his glasses, knowing he can't see properly knowing he got eyes site problem when he was a baby, before he wear glasses when Dave gave it to him. So, it best to leave it so that he will get it later after he done showering. He already saw few students are heading toward the shower their wrap white towel on their weight but they're got their own personal shampoo with them. Simon did notice their shampoo was gone, of course Alvin took them. Of course Alvin won't mind sharing with his brother, knowing all three are sharing the same shampoo. But for now, he need to get in the shower when he ask his brother Theodore who is the nearest.

"Theodore," Simon said to him while Theodore is almost naked that he's still wearing his underpants in different shade of green, "can you escort me to the shower that I'd can't see properly?"

"Sure thing, Simon," Theodore said to him when he remove his underwear that he's complete naked as well, and get his green towel with him. Simon also got his own towel in different that all three chipmunks got their own towel that Alvin got red, Simon got blue and Theodore got green.

Simon almost look at Theodore nude body and see that Theodore's member is small, sure all human personal area is coming in different sizes, as for Simon, his is slight different to compare Alvin and Theodore. Once Theodore is now naked and helping his brother to escort to the shower, knowing Simon eyes site problem he has, when both of them, wrap their weight with white towel and heading toward the shower, knowing got the only one shampoo so that they will have to share it. As they merge toward the shower when they saw Alvin is standing outside of shower with white towel wrap toward his weight and yet he's seem kind of afraid for partially reason when they approach him.

"Something wrong, Alvin?" Theodore said to him as they approach him.

"Nothing Theodore," Alvin said to him in nervous reaction, knowing something is not right when Simon look at him.

"Oh really?" Simon said to him in curious matter. "Why did you wrap yourself in towel since the moment you love being naked?"

"Very funny, Simon," Alvin said to him in less annoying, while standing outside in the main shower room.

"But Alvin love being a nudity since we were little, but why he's decide not to enter the shower along with the others?" Theodore ask question to his brother, when Simon realise that he's almost forgotten.

"Oh course," he slight laugh out that he clearly forgotten, well just about exactly. "Alvin got something on him, rather than showing them about his personal inference. We're the only one including Dave as well who know about it."

"Which is?" Theodore said to him when Simon quickly whisper to him in the ear, until he's get it. "Of course, we're the only one who know about it. But why, you keep it hidden?" he ask Alvin, when Alvin quickly whisper to him in the ear, until he get it, again. "Okay, I'd totally get it now."

Once Theodore is fully understanding when several male students got out from the shower room, that their entire body is completely wet and their hair and wrap their weight in white towel except their own personal shampoo as well. Alvin is checking to see any more students are in the shower, thankfully only three students are left in the shower, when they washing their hair with soap. Alvin is less embrace so that they will spotted his personal secret. He's alright at home, but not at school. Sure, Alvin love being nude, knowing he is a free willing chipmunk, but he's usually embarrassing in front of the girls when he quickly cover his personal area without being seeing.

Alvin look at those three remain students, hoping they can leave, so that he can wash his body and his hair, when Simon is getting enough when he quickly said to him.

"Alvin, this is getting far enough. Get in," he told him, that Alvin was about to say to him when Simon quickly halt. "Enough chit-chat gets in. I'm sure no one can't spot it okay? Now please get in, wash, so that we got lunch knowing we got drama rehearsal this afternoon."

Simon leave his towel on a hook and heading inside the shower to get clean up.

"I'm agree with him, sorry about that Alvin," Theodore kindly apologise to him when he left his own towel on a hook and heading toward shower to get clean up as well. Alvin think its best to clean up when he unveils his red towel and place it on a hook with the others and heading toward shower to clean up.

The water is running down toward the chipmunks' hair, knowing its complete soaking wet including their bodies as well, while they're washing their entire body with single shampoo that Alvin is sharing with his brother, knowing he's deeply care for them, knowing he couldn't live with them. Simon is washing his hair, including Theodore as well and Alvin and cleaning their own bodies as well. Alvin is secretly look at three students who still in the shower, when they finish their own clean, when he decided to turn from his behind without anyone notice except his brother no less, that they know Alvin little privates secret since he got it when he was baby.

Once the chipmunks done washing their own bodies, when all of them heading while Theodore escort Simon from his eyes site problem, they're already wrap their lower body in white towel and walk out from the shower room and get themselves dress, before lunch. They're already dry themselves that their hair is still wet and soak at the same time. Simon put on his glasses so that that can see properly so that he can change much clear to put on his own clothing. Alvin look at some students that some of them are half ready when they put their clothes. He secretly put on his underwear without unveil himself in front of them, sure he love being naked, but he doesn't want anyone to see his little secret, especially the girls as well.

Once Alvin, Simon and Theodore are now fully dress, their towel are left in well in care when the cleaner wash it for them so that the cleaner will give them at the end of the session. Alvin along with their brothers are very excited to their lunch, knowing their staving to eat, good thing they're got their own lunch box, their usually eat in the canteen in different occasion like sandwich or different verity of foods they have so that they can eat. But today for them, that their decide to have their own lunch from home, just for today, so that tomorrow they will get lunch in the canteen when Dave agree on them. Once they got their own lunch box from their locker and heading toward outside, knowing today is perfect day for them.

Unknown to them, when an unknown person who wearing complete black get-up without being seeing like a phantom or a ninja without getting seeing. Once this unknown stranger who entering the school and sneaky toward the chipmunks' locker and carefully to unlock the combination in 1-9-5-8 when it slowly open itself when a person gently open it and place a fold piece of paper inside one of those locker and gently close it and put a lock on it and quickly make a move without getting caught from any students or adults who coming this way.

The chipmunks' are outside along with their friends, the Chipettes who also bought their own lunch as well that Brittany got some healthy food, including Jeanette and Eleanor as well, who also got their own healthy foods. As for Alvin and his brothers who also got different lunch from their different favourite, not each other. Alvin got some sandwich, a drink and nice fruit and one single bar of chocolate. Simon got some sandwich – different flavour, a drink and nice fruit like Alvin as well and lastly on Theodore got some sandwich, a drink, a fruit and nice chocolate, nearly identical to compare on Alvin, but only slight different as what Alvin is having today. Once the chipmunks and the Chipettes are enjoy their lunch and talk their drama rehearsal that's still continuation, since their drama tutor Mr. Conner told them about play and understand the line of their role play, of course since what happen last time, when Kevin accidently did something by accident before the principal agree to keep more rehearsal, knowing the show must performance.

Theodore did try to sneak to get Alvin's chocolate, but Alvin slight tap on Theodore's hand, knowing Theodore is gluttonous who love food that he couldn't resit. Simon did explain to him so many time about other people food, like the time he ate so many foods back then when Alvin, Simon and Theodore were small that all small children and themselves are very hungry for eating them, thankfully their kindergarten who provide them some food for them. Of course, Theodore couldn't resit some food, knowing he's still hungry cubby chipmunk.

Once Alvin is finish his food, that all six of them are putting their lunch box into their personal lockers for safe keeping after they're undo their lock combination when Alvin notice something odd inside his locker when he saw a fold piece of paper, when he pick it up and unfold when a shock take place on him, that make him shiver down toward his spine.

"Alvin," Simon said to him by looking at him, "we don't want to be late for Mr. Conner drama lesson schedule. It's nearly one, that we're going to drama lesson."

Alvin didn't reply to him, while staring at unknown paper he look at it.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon said to him, when he is approaching in few centimetre space, when he place his hands on his hip.

"Oh nothing, Simon," Alvin finally said to him, after his long stare, when Simon give him the look impression. "I thought I saw, but it was turn it was just my imagination."

"Oh, in that case," Simon complete understand what Alvin on about, "get your script ready, so that you don't be late," Simon remind him when he went back to him.

"Yes, yes, I know about it, Si," Alvin is already know what he's on about. "But first I need to be somewhere."

"Like what?" Simon is curious to know.

"You know what I talk about," Alvin fold his arm together, that he got 'issue' that need to take care of, when Simon roll his eyes.

"Fine," Simon with a slight moan. "Don't spend so long."

"Roger that," Alvin acknowledge him when he quickly a move from them, when he slam his locker door and quickly rushing toward it.

Theodore and the others are wondering to know where Alvin going when Theodore said to Simon. "Where's Alvin go?"

Simon look at him behind his shoulder. "Let's just saying, he got some issues that need to attend," he carefully chose word in front of Theodore that Alvin is heading toward a bathroom.

"I'd hope he'll make before our drama class is start it," Theodore is slightly worried on him.

"I'm sure he'll arrive just in nick of time," Simon replied to him, when he close his locker door and place his lock on to it.

"I'd hope so," said Theodore when he close his locker after he got his own script with him when he along with his brother and the girls are heading drama class, while Alvin is heading toward the 'bathroom.'

* * *

Actually, Alvin have somehow lied to his brother, that he went outside from the main entrance of the school since he receives an unknown letter from his locker after he put away from his lunch box away. It was told him to stand outside the main entrance without further delay, but he believe it was a prank was led by few student who making a pranks, like the time when it's April Fool day, which its happen to be Alvin's most favourite season of them all. Who prank many students, that Alvin is the King of April Fool Pranks. Of course, that Simon and the others have finally to get their personal comeback, but eventually it went backfire when Alvin broke his left arm and end up in a cast for the rest of his life, thankfully that Alvin is right-handed, but rare occasion using his left hand in private matter.

Once he's outside the main school, knowing this mystery 'prankster' from what he think about it or was it a famous celebrity that Alvin love famous celebrity like Lady Giga, Beyoncé or Michael Jackson when he got invited from his family that MJ who is a huge support to Alvin and the chipmunk when he heard the news long ago. But still this famous celebrity that Alvin will having lots of conversation, but he need to back inside the school before the school bell is ringing that Alvin got drama class for his continuation schedule. But still, he wondering to know how long it will take. If it is a prank, then he'll blame Simon or Brittany or even his rival enemy Derek or Bocrater or whoever making a pranks was very bad idea on the Great Alvin Seville, that Alvin will payback.

"Well," Alvin said himself, if someone is listen that he reckon that Derek or Kevin or his friend are hiding a brushes, "I'm right here. If it is a pranks than I'm buy it, knowing that I'm the Great Alvin Seville is a master of all pranks."

As soon when he got really suspition by the minutes and yet slight scared and nervous, knowing that scared and nervous are his weakness and needle that he hate and fear on them including Theodore as well and not mention, alone.

"Okay guys," he slight nervous reaction on Alvin. "That's enough. Party's over, knowing I'm not fan of being on my along that I don't like about it. So, can we stop this prank nonsense and going back, knowing I got important today schedule rather than lesson I'm having today," a nervous laugh take place on him, when the silent take place. "Come on guys. Party over," Alvin is not comfortable about all this.

"Look, if you don't show up, I'm going back to school," until a word hits him like a ton of brick. "Wait, did I said that? Anyway, I'm best to back to," he shiver himself a bit when he turn his body away, "lesson. But more like a stage performance to catch my audience."

Just before Alvin walk back toward the school, when the same van from before who park across the road about over an hour since this morning when a shadow that cover the sun when Alvin is standing still when he slowly turn around and see an unknown van is parking outside when the main side door is open in split quick second. Alvin try to walk to run when an unknown person quickly garb Alvin in quick second just before he said 'help' but no one can't hear his word nor his helping call when someone is using a white piece of cloth that's cover his mouth when Alvin try to scream, knowing he is a chipmunk who got high pitch sound, when a dizziness take place on him when the world is started to spin from his own eyes, when Alvin is now deep sleep.

Once an unknown assault got Alvin in matter second, knowing they'd done it before when they quickly slam the side door of the van and make a quick gateway without being seeing. Unknown to them, that the surveillance security caught everything what happen.

Inside the van when one of the kidnapper while the driver is focusing on the road, when it quickly reach out a mobile phone and quickly dial it in quick second and place on it ears in second when a caller pick up.

"It's me, boss," said a kidnapper who happen to be a man, but different from the other one man. "We got here, as you requested. I'd hope you get us pay for doing your work. You got it, boss. Operation Commerce: Kidnap is now complete, and we'll be on our way."

Once a man kidnap switch off his phone and quickly look behind and see two more male kidnapper with ski mask to cover their face and with them, there Alvin Seville who is now a deep sleep coma, that Operation Commerce: Kidnap is now capture and complete.

* * *

 **Oh No! Alvin is been kidnapper and he is the target all the along. Who are those thugs who kidnap him for some practically reason? The answer will soon find out.**

 **Also like I said this is story that I'd got a terrible version inside my head, to allow me to start typing this story chapter. knowing this is very offending to me, since the moment I'd start about a weeks ago, knowing I'd couldn't figure out why.**

 **Also this chapter that Alvin got some secret with him, knowing he got it, but rather showing to other students from their personal inference since he has it. In my opinion that Alvin love being nudity, but I can't exactly why he love it, that I don't know why, knowing its for me to figure out why he love it. Anyway the next story is going to take a while when the teacher are searching for him when a shock takes on them. And also don't judge my writing, look at my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks**

 **Sorry I'd took so long, knowing this weather is killing me in England that it's almost reach in 30 degree, well, 29 to be exact in England, knowing this is summer and beginning their holiday session to all school and college. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, so please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Shock, surprise and discover

Simon and Theodore along with their friends the Chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor along with several students such as Kevin, Derek, Bocarter, Chloe and Cheesy. Kevin who have red-colour hair, freckled face with large black glasses with blue eyes. He's wearing green striped shirt with 70's space game logo that's base on a game with light beige short with white socks and brown shoes and he got a single bandage on his left arm. Cheesy who also a friend to Kevin is slight overweight from his cheek bon and wear dark blue top with 70's base game that's different to compare on Kevin shirt with white long sleeves underneath with clear blue jean with black and white with small grey trainer with white laces on it. Chloe who also a good friend to Kevin and Cheesy with black hair, brown eyes and wear light violet button-up shirt with several spiral pattern on it with plaid jean in red, dark blue and green on it with black and white sneaker with white laces on it. Derek who happen to be their emeries and their local bully in school to the chipmunks and the Chipettes who have strawberry-blonde hair with side fringe, blue eyes and wear letterman jacket that's have red and white D on the front that his jacket is purple with white sleeves and wear red t-shirt with yellow collar underneath along with black jeans and wear red and white trainers. Bocarter is a Caucasian male with blue eyes along with sporting blonde hair in ivy league haircut and wear elite school uniform in dark blue in long-sleeved dress coat with golden buttons with insignia shaped as a shield that reads his initials as well as matching pant and lastly he got two shades of brown shoes.

They're all in the drama stage, knowing their drama was main stage when all of them got out their script to rehearsal their play to make it perfect without making a single mistake nor single glitch during their rehearsal play. Simon and the other are wondering to know where Alvin is. Normally he arrive shortly so that he won't his 'spotlight' including Brittany so that both will adore their fans from their local surrounding.

"Where is Alvin, anyway?" Eleanor said to them in slight disappointment.

"He's normally show up before we get start," said Jeanette. "Well, apart from being late to class in different occasion since what happened for couple of time, if you know what I'd talking about."

"Maybe he's doing number two stage?" Theodore guess out to them.

"Okay, that would be gross Theodore," Eleanor replied from this humour business from what Theodore said.

"I don't know," Theodore confess to her. "I'd just guess from what I'm going to say."

"Maybe Theodore does have a point," Jeanette slight agree with Theodore's word when Eleanor and the others look at her. "I'm just saying that's all."

"Well, if Alvin doesn't show up," Simon clarified to them. "Who know what could have happen to him."

"I'd personally agree with you," Eleanor admit and agree with him.

Brittany look at her own script was given out to her drama teacher – Mr Conner who told them while ago to memories their own script in highlight so that they will know which characters they'll be playing. Brittany is playing important including Bocrater as well. She remember correctly that Alvin got important role as well so that he will remember those words since his drama teacher give it him while so that he too remember his words as well. But still, looking at Alvin from what she's describe to him that he's coolest chipmunk from what she's describe to him from her secret relationship between him and her. Of course, that Alvin and Brittany are love/hate relationship throughout the entire nation, sometimes they're arguing each other, knowing those two are perfect couple from what the girls and boys said to them about Alvin and Brittany personally relation feeling.

As for Simon, he's wonder to know where Alvin could be. Knowing Alvin got some issue to take care of. He don't suppose that Alvin got some problem with bullies or from what Theodore said about 'issue' from this humour from what he guess on both theory, knowing Alvin won't late, knowing he won't miss his main star attraction, knowing something is not right.

Once he's having deep amount of thought, when the school is bell is start it to ringing, knowing class is about to start when all students return to their class from their different lesson they have, when a door was open when a mid-30 male adult who is approaching them with smooth caramel blond hair with blue eyes and wear brown light jacket with dark green shirt underneath with rich light beige jean in very thin long along with black sole shoes with black laces and he go shot, long olive aqua green scarf that's slight wrap around his neck, knowing he is a drama teacher who none other than Mr. Croner when he approach toward his student his single pattern twirl book that's contain his script and words since he's been doing all days to create the perfect story that adept from his imagination that's captives from his likeness.

"Okay, students," he said to them in deep posh rich voice that he's originally from Britain before he got a job in Thomas' Edison Elementary School. "Did you bring out your scripts for your play rehearsal?"

"Yes, Mr. Conner," all of them replied out to him since the last time and day before.

Mr. Conner look at many of his students, when he notice one of them is not here, Alvin the lead star from his play, knowing he won't miss his main audience since Alvin wanted to be a star of the show, when he ask his student or better yet asking Alvin's brothers, Simon and Theodore.

"Have any one of you lots seeing Alvin?" he ask his fellow students.

When all of them look at each other, in complete confuse statement, that none of them haven't seen him since, when Mr. Conner look at Simon and the others.

"Simon, when was the last time did you see your brother?" he ask him to know where Alvin is.

"He said he got some issues to take care of," he quickly replied to him.

"What kind of issue?" Mr. Conner is slight demand to him, knowing he have no idea what's Simon on about, when Theodore quickly said out to him.

"He's going to the bathroom! You know important issue?"

"Well, why did you say so?" said Mr. Conner, knowing he won't mind some student have to use a bathroom when they'd late for play, when Theodore can relax now including Simon and the girls, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor as well. "Okay, students," he told them in teaching order, "Let's practice those words again, this time let's make it right, okay?"

"Okay," all of them acknowledge to him when they begin their lesson to re-continuation their script, thankfully it's only the rehearsal stage, before the let go bit so that all student need to remember their words that's base on the script from what they'd remember.

5 minutes later, since the afternoon lesson was started, when Mr. Conner impressive on their students words and acting skills from their remember, but something trouble him, knowing it's all seem to quietly since the moment he arrive at his lesson in the main drama act, when he saw down in assembly chair while watching his student doing their play, when he's notice something is not right from his point of views, when he rose up from his seat.

"Okay guys," he said to them when they'd stop their play when he slight approach them. "It's been 5 minutes when we practice our play. And yet, it's 5 minutes that Alvin never show up."

"He's never that late before," said Jeanette.

"Me neither," Eleanor add on and agree with Jeanette.

"Theodore?" Mr. Conner said to him. "You said that Alvin went to the bathroom, right?"

Theodore quickly nod to him from his sudden reaction, to allow few sweat from his forehead, when Mr. Conner is having a deepest thought from what Theodore said that Alvin went to the bathroom. He don't mind some students who attend for their drama session for being late knowing most student got small parts including taking a bathroom break, but Alvin would never be so late for the first time, knowing something is not from his public matter.

"Simon, can you check Alvin in the bathroom?" he told Simon. "Tell him, he's late for his big part."

"Sure thing, Mr. Conner," Simon quick acknowledge to him, when he pass over the script to Jeanette for safekeeping and quickly walk off the drama stage to find Alvin in the boys' toilet so that Alvin should be there.

"The rest of you," Mr. Conner said to them. "Re-continually your play. Don't worry, as soon Alvin comeback, we'll restarted again from what we need."

All student clamouring each other that they like the idea from what Mr. Conner said about restarted again, knowing they'd make few mistakes from the beginning when Mr. Conner said to them 5 minutes ago to use a script as part of the beginning step before the let go part to memories those words from them, before the main event which it will wait few weeks to ago, before the unveiling statement.

* * *

Simon Seville is walking toward the boys' toilet where Alvin is doing his issue since he told them 5 minutes ago when Theodore said to him about 'issue' which he's mean bathroom break when he quickly bypass the corridor with so many lockers he's just bypass along with different bunch of classroom. Simon is slightly not good for doing drama act, nor as sport event that he want to science, math or his own school project. Sure, he got some good quality marks on sport, knowing it's base of science to understand the local of the game, that's why he got good reference mark on sport. Drama, it's so bad, knowing it's all part of the school arrangement, knowing he won't mind at all. Of course Alvin and Brittany want all the spotlight to themselves to adore their 'fans' in school premier knowing those two are perfect match, if the rumour is true no less.

Once he keep on walking toward boys' toilet, until he found it with male sign logo on it that indicate males' toilet, hoping Alvin is in there when he approach it and open and said.

"Alvin are you there?" he call out to his brother, when he saw the gentleman toilet and see white walk with two different shades of light blue with three urinal bowl on the wall and of course three sitting toilet along with three sink and single hand dryer. "Alvin? Mr. Conner want you now, knowing you don't want to miss your main event, if you know what I'd mean."

Until there no respond, not a single call nor reply on him. Simon look down underneath to see Alvin's leg, dangling around, when carefully crawl toward the end of the sitting toilet, until odd take place.

"That's odd," Simon said out to himself. "Normally he's finish least then 10 minutes, something is not right," he curious himself. "Until I need to wash my hand from all the germs I'd touch."

And he did when he wash his hands with soap and quickly dry it off and quickly walk out from the school bathroom and think to know where Alvin. He guess that Alvin is outside the school playground, like, playing basketball, that Alvin enjoy sport or getting some shade relaxing, knowing the weather is slightly getting hotter, knowing it's nearly beginning toward summer event, and knowing Alvin love summer event so that he will enjoy so many fun, while school is finish. He quickly heading toward outside the school event and heading toward the playground, hoping he'll find Alvin so that Mr. Conner need him for his big play.

Once Simon is already outside the school playground, so that he will find him in the basketball court or finding him underneath the tree. He quickly heading toward basketball court and yet Alvin is not there. He quickly look several underneath the tree, and yet surprise take place on him that Alvin is no way to be sight. He thought that Alvin was doing two things from his break and lunch time that he's usually do, but he has no information to know where Alvin is, nor the next one as well. Knowing something is not right on him, when he quickly reports back to Mr. Conner so that he will explain to him what happen. That's Alvin is nowhere to be found.

* * *

Back in the Drama class, when all student did their repeat session before the let go part, when Mr. Conner spoke them repeatedly about practice. Practice make perfect and perfect mean successive before the big day have arrive. He know that some students will be stage fright when he take to them about courage, stand up, so that fear won't consume that is the key to all drama links. Mr. Conner like the play rehearsal on Brittany along with Bocrater, that's both of them are excellent actor and actress and of course Theodore as well, mostly. And of Jeanette and Eleanor did wonderful to compare on Brittany and Bocrater, knowing those four will become excellent stage actor or actress in mere distance future. If his predicament come true, or less. Once he look at the some students when he quickly halt them when he said,

"Okay, students," Mr. Conner said to them, knowing the pressure is getting under told, hoping Simon will find Alvin, the sooner the better so that his crew and his teams are ready in action. "That was a good replay session from what like I said. Read your words, before you understand."

"But Mr. Conner," Kevin quickly suggest to him. "Sometime my word is getting jumbo, knowing some of your words are long term sentence," he quickly adjust his glasses.

"Well, break few possible words so that you will understand what I'd mean," Mr. Conner quickly said to him, knowing Kevin got some problem to understand longer education sentence.

"Will do, sir," Kevin quickly acknowledge when he look at the script and practice long extendable words to get it right. Mr. Conner know that Kevin is very good student that he's very good at math and science for getting good grade, but his class that he's getting slight annoy from Kevin said about long extendable word when he rubbing his temple forehead when a door was open and quickly turn out and see Simon who quickly come back in short term notice.

"Thanks goodness you come back in quicker event," he quickly said to Simon. "Did you find him?"

Once Simon look at him, when a shock take place on him and the rest of the students that Alvin is nowhere to be found when Simon said to them.

* * *

Mr. Conner quickly running in the main hallway in heap in panic along with Simon and Theodore and the Chipettes – Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor knowing there is an emergency crisis since Simon told him what happen that Alvin is nowhere to be found, he try find to him in the bathroom and outside the school playground, and yet he didn't found. They'd already search him in the school canteen, but still no Alvin, once he know that Alvin the lead main character for his play is nowhere to be site around the school when all of them quickly running toward the hallway, hoping they'll need answer.

"You search everywhere to find Alvin?" Eleanor quickly said to Simon, when they'd still running.

Simon quickly nod to her in confirm statement.

"And yet you didn't find him?!" Brittany yell out to him, out loud.

"How should I know?" Simon quickly said to her, while keep on running. "I thought Alvin was outside, you know playing basketball or getting relaxing shade underneath the tree. You name it."

"And yet, you still have no idea where he could be?" Brittany again repeated to him in different sentence when all of them quickly running toward one person who seen Alvin reasonly when they'd approach one class who need help when they'd stop at the front of the class when Mr. Conner quickly knock at the door when someone cried out.

"Come in," said a familiar voice to them with low, raspy voice, when Mr. Conner open the door and revealed to be a mid-40 with black hair with slight noticeable of amount of grey with pink pointed framed glasses and wear green stripped dress with white collar and black belt on her who none other than Miss Smith. Alvin, Simon and Theodore along with the Chipettes as well. "Yes, Mr. Conner?" she said to him. "Is there something I can help you with it?"

As she ask for him when Mr. Conner look at different verity of students that some of them are 11, 10 and 9 years old are attend to class that he know some students in his drama session, when surprise take place on him, including Simon and the others as well, when Miss Smith is concern.

"Mr. Conner is something goes wrong?" Miss Smith know that something is not right at all. When he finally said his word to him.

"Yes," he said to her. "Have you seen Alvin, lately?"

"No, why? I'd haven't see him since this morning," she replied to him. "Why do you ask?" curious take place on her.

"Well um . . ." Mr. Conner is taking well amount of thought. "It's best to chat with us outside where it's more personal without the students involve."

"Okay?" Miss Smith is not getting involve of this when she step toward outside of her class when she quickly said to her students. "Now, class finish off your work, before I'd come back do you hear me?!"

"Yes Miss Smith," all of them said out in reunion in different age voice, when all of them acknowledge her when she's walk out from her class like a soldiering march toward Mr. Conner and the others when he quickly close the door.

"What is all about Mr. Conner?" Miss Smith to him when she's crossing her arm togethers important. "I'd got some important information on the students from their education standing before I'd come back. So tell me, what is it?"

As Mr. Conner is taking some thought, knowing the problem is getting worst by the minutes since Simon told about what happen when he finally said to him. "Have you seen Alvin?"

"No," she quick replied to him. "Why do you ask?"

He was about to say to her when Simon quickly said to her. "He was suppose to be in out class then later he's nowhere in sight."

"We were wondering to know have you seen lately?" Eleanor quickly ask her.

"Afraid not, no," she's quickly respond to them, that she's haven't got a clue to know where Alvin is. "Only I did see him in the morning session – wait," until she's on to something, "you said that Alvin is nowhere to be site, right?"

All of them nod their head to confirm her statement.

"That's wired," curious take place on her. "Normally Alvin won't be that late. I'd check his attendance that he usually coming from morning and afternoon. Did you check his locker?"

"Why did you say then?"

"Call it a hunch," Miss Smith guess out, knowing she have a hunch or a theory that Alvin is making a 'home-term' early session, which it was rare for Alvin that few months when he sneak out from the school and arrive home early the Principal phone him about Alvin 'home-early issue' which Dave know that Alvin doesn't like when he told him that he need grade so that he would go to high school and also college or university or better yet getting a job for him.

"Actually she's does a point," Brittany agree with her. "Knowing Alvin always sneak off in the middle of afternoon off, which of course it's happen to be a rare case on Alvin personally, despite he's hate school."

"True, but Alvin got so many detections for the past couple of months," Miss Smith clarified to her from her agreement, until she's caught something. "Have you try his locker, knowing his stuffs already inside the locker, so I was wonder that did Alvin took his belong with him?"

Until all of them look at each other except Miss Smith, knowing she does have a point, knowing Alvin couldn't leave his belong with him, knowing it is very important to him, when they make a complete surprise stare in front of Miss Smith, leaving her in confusing.

"Is something what I said?"

That's leave only opinion left on them: Look at Alvin's locker and see that Alvin did take his belong and yet they need to report to the head teacher of the school to notify to know that Alvin is nowhere in site across the school.

After more than 2 minutes when the Principal of the school walk out from the main head office when Mr. Conner along with Miss Smith said to her about Alvin's disappearance that's come with a shock and explain to her what happen that Alvin is nowhere to be site. The Principal remember correctly that Alvin rare leave the school and take his belonging with him that he couldn't live with it, so they decided to look at Alvin's locker. They're arrive Alvin's locker that's below down, knowing he a chipmunk-humanoid species, when Miss Smith said to Simon and the others.

"Does any one of you know the combination on Alvin's locker?" Smith said to them by adjusting her glasses.

"Simon is the smart one that he know the combination on Alvin's locker," Jeanette said to them that she remember correctly that Simon know how to unlock any combination code from locker or safe. "Right Simon?" she look at him.

"Well, yes I know every combination lockers or safe code," Simon acknowledge to her and the others that he know everything.

"Can you crack the code of his locker, Simon?" Miss Smith said to him. "We need to know is Alvin's personal belonging are in there or not."

"Oh, right," Simon said to her when he approach Alvin's locker and quickly use his safe cracker combination skill in just milli-seconds until everyone hear a clicking second that Simon have mastering the locking skills. "There you go," he present them with a locker code on his hand.

"That's most impressive," Eleanor is stun surprise to see that Simon is really is an expert on anything, especially locker and safe.

"Tell me about it," Brittany agree with her.

"What was the combination on Alvin's locker?" Theodore is curious said to him, when Simon quickly whisper to him said 1-9-5-8. "Oh, I get it now."

Miss Smith along with Mr. Conner and the Principal need to know that Alvin stuff is still in there, when Mr. Conner open the locker door, slowly, until a shock take place on them. Even Simon and the others as well in shock that their hunch and their theory were wrong that Alvin's stuffs are still inside his locker when they saw Alvin's skateboard in red and orange with yellow captain A on it with his school bag, his script from Mr. Conner who give it to him while ago that its still inside his locker. But they thought that Alvin took his belonging from locker, but they were wrong from their surprising figure.

"I don't understand," Miss Smith said to them, in deeply puzzling. "I thought that his stuffs he took with him."

"So am I," The Principal agree with her, that her hunch and theory were wrong as well.

"Maybe, Alvin is clever enough that he thought he left out," Jeanette guess out from her own thought.

"I won't be so sure, Jeanette," Eleanor said to her sister from her guessing. "Alvin won't leave his stuff behind that he can't live without it."

"Oh, I didn't know about it," Jeanette is less surprise that she's didn't know about it.

"This doesn't make sense," Simon is complete misunderstanding. "I know Alvin won't leave his belonging behind, apart from his important 'teddy bear' knowing he won't leave it behind. But, his stuff are already in his locker."

"I'd quite agree with you, Simon," Miss Smith agree with him. "There's no proof that Alvin can't leave the school without his stuff."

"You do suppose that," Mr. Conner guess from his thought, knowing this theory is getting closer from what he didn't expected, "Alvin is making vanishing act? I know Alvin is not very good at magic show."

"No, he won't," Miss Smith rejected on Mr. Conner subject personal thought. "I remember his show was pretty low. I know Simon is a good one, who understand about magic and everything."

"Well yeah, I did some magic show to attract many people of my on-going magic," Simon said to her about his magic event that he's been practice for some time from his personal hobbies, including his read, and creative so many inventions project.

"I think its best to call to the police," Principal have no further choice to call to the police, knowing this is a serious matter.

"Agree," Miss Smith agree her, knowing this is serious important matter, when she along with the principal and Mr. Conner are heading toward the Principal office to notify with the police to explain what happen.

As for Brittany, she's complete shock and frightful in her life that Alvin is nowhere to be site. Despite that she and Alvin got hate relationship, but deep down on her, she's really did care about Alvin. Knowing she's deeply admire him. Sure Alvin give her Valentine's Day Cards and Birthday card for her and her sisters as a gift. She always knew that Alvin is quite a jealous chipmunk, but she's really care for him.

Eleanor look at her sister, when she quickly said to her. "Brittany?"

Brittany look at her from her slight trans. "Yes, Eleanor?"

"Are you alright?" she ask her. "You seem quite distractive since we look at his locker."

"What?" she complete freak on her action, lately. "Distractive? Seriously, Eleanor! Who you thought I'd got distractive? You got pretty on-going get up, Eleanor and you know it."

"Oh really," Eleanor is not buying it at all. "If you something about it on your mind, spill it out." She demand to her, knowing Brittany is reckless, stubborn little chipmunks girl.

Just before Brittany said to her, when Simon quickly said to them for his rudely interruption. "I hate to break your conversation, that the principal and our teachers is heading toward the office to phone the police about Alvin's disappearance. We need to make a statement to know what happen."

"Fine," Brittany exhale out from her mouth, knowing Simon does have a point about police statement to explain. But deep down inside her body, like un-born flattering butterfly that's deeply inside that she does care about Alvin. Knowing she's haven't tell him, that she love him.

After more than 10 minutes later when the police quickly came to their school, since the Principal quickly phone them about one of the missing student is somehow vanish without notice when several police arrive the school and take further question from any one of those students or teachers to know when was the last time they'd saw Alvin. Mary, the Principal who said to one of the officer when he wrote down some notes to know what happen including Miss Smith and Mr. Conner explain different verity of officers to explain what happen since this morning including multiple students as well.

One of the officer name Dangus which Simon and the others know about him that Dangus that he's young, reckless and stubborn officer, knowing Dangus is doing his job when he questions to Simon and the others in further investigation since his minus said back since what happened couple while ago. He have brown hair and tall Caucasian man with large sunglasses and wear traditional police uniform including the others as well, with golden police badge, walky-talky and handcuff as part on accessory get up. Knowing Simon and the others got some issue with Officer Dangus personal inferring.

"Let me get this straight," he rephrase to them once more, "you saying that Alvin was here earlier on in the morning and then lunchtime and yet he's somehow vanish?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Simon replied to back him. "I'd search every school nation and yet we're could find him."

"And yet you didn't find him from top to bottom," Dangus clarified to him, knowing this is on-going investigation to get important facts and detail.

"We're search everywhere," Eleanor replied out to him, knowing Dangus is very annoying character from his un-likeness knowing Dangus is like suborn teenager from what Eleanor personal describe.

"Well maybe you didn't search properly," again Dangus said to her and the others as well from his accusing word from his out loud mouth. "Knowing you hid Alvin, so that we come in and get this reward of this nonsense. Pretty clever-up scheme you come with it."

"We didn't come with it," Jeanette said to him in clam statement from her truthful words.

"Jeanette's right," Simon agree with her. "We didn't start any of this nonsense you speak about it."

"Oh, really?" Dangus find it 'not-so' believe from what they spoken about it. "Well, how about you five of them come with me to the station for your confession statement, so that you will tell me where's Alvin or better yet end up in jail."

When a shock take place on Simon and the rest, knowing their too young to do jail, knowing they're never done anything wrong, when a someone shout at Dangus from his minus excusive.

"Dangus!" cried out from another office who approach him and the chipmunks and Chipettes who happen to a female officer, blond hair with blue eyes and wear the same get-up uniform as Dangus and the other as well, she said to him. "Are you trying to use your 'Guilty-look' again?"

"No madam," he quickly denied to her that he and Michelle are different to compare to each other, knowing that Michelle is older than Dangus when she give out the look on him when she look at Simona and others.

"Did Dangus use his guilty confession to you, guys?"

"Yes," all of them said out to her when Michelle gave Dangus a sinister glare at him, knowing this mean trouble when he nervous laugh at her, from his minus collusion.

"What did I tell you," she said to him repeatedly since before, "never guess to use a bad-cop reference on the innocent people. You know the rule: collect the right amount of evidence, then capture the right criminal for their commit action. So stop acting like a reckless, idiot, suborn officer and doing your job. Do you understand what I'd talk about?"

"But Michelle," he whine out to her.

"Dangus," she quickly replied to him that make him jump out. "Go and find some clues and report back to us, as soon we're done. If not, we have no choice to make you an early retirement. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, madam," he quickly acknowledges to her when he quickly make his moves, to find any clue to know where Alvin could or find it less clue that's link to know where Alvin is.

"My deepest apologise on Officer Dangus," Michelle said to them. "He's young and reckless for his personal behaviour that he wanted to make it right from his personal offering to all people."

"Well that's explain everything on Dangus personally," Eleanor quickly said it out.

"Anyway, I will ask from you guys that when was the last time you saw Alvin before he disappeared?" Michelle ask them in refence detail to know what happen.

The chipmunks and the Chipettes explain to the officer more than 5 minutes when Michelle wrote down on her notes to verify explain to them to know what happen before this issue problem. Simon said to her that when he, his brother Theodore and their friends Brittany and her sisters are heading toward the drama class until more than 5 minutes after their class and their lesson started when Mr Conner was wondering to know where Alvin when Theodore explain to her in small detail when Michelle tell him to take time to remember what happen when Theodore said that Alvin is going to the bathroom, knowing that is the issue problem he have when Michelle wrote down and also Simon said that when Mr. Conner told to him to find him when he search in the bathroom and yet no why to be site and also checking in the school playground and yet, still nothing when he quickly explain along with Miss Smith and the principal as well, before they'd connect 911 emergency before they'd arrive.

Michelle understand the theory and very good detail to know what happen, knowing the information is very complex from what Brittany or even Jeanette. But the detail is just the one thing she's needed the most to find Alvin, hoping he's still be alive and well.

The Principal of the school said to one of the officer – Officer Russel who is mid-40 with dark black beard and hair on him and wear the same uniform to compare on Dangus and the others as well. When she continually explain to him what happen this morning.

"I don't know how Alvin Seville is missing this afternoon since I'd learn about it," she said to him when Russel wrote it down on note. "Its like he's complete vanish without notice."

"When was the last you saw him?" he ask her some question.

"Since this morning," she replied to him.

"What are you doing this morning, by any chance?" again he ask her.

"Just sorting out some paper work in my office to keep the school in running," she replied to him again.

"I'd see," Russel respond to her. "How long do you know Alvin?"

"Since a while," she replied to him. "Since the moment he arrive at my school when he's somehow fall in love with me."

"Love with you?" curious take place on him when he slight raise his eyebrow.

"You see Alvin got some crush against any opposing girls including older girls as well. Which he has no idea that most older girls are already married," she said to him about what happen in the past when Alvin first met her, outside the school.

"I'd see," said Officer Russel. "When you check his locker of his belonging to see that he did make a leave from school, until you along with few students and two teachers saw that Alvin's personal belonging are still inside his locker, right?"

"That's correct," she acknowledge in responsive tone. "All his stuff are inside his locker to determine he make a wonder off in afternoon and yet his stuffs was still there."

"What about the security room?" Russel add on to her in vital information. "Did you check any surveillance to see where Alvin gone off to?"

"No," She's confess to him. "We didn't check the security room to check any security footage to know where Alvin could be. So, we're phone you to know what happen."

"You did the right thing, by contact us to know what happen in school event," Russel said to her from her wise suggestion about phone the police when a silent take place on them when Russel finally said to her. "With your permission to look at the surveillance footage to know what happen to him, so that we're might know what happen to him?"

"By all mean," she acknowledge to him from police permission when Russel got something in his mind.

"Forgive me from what I'm going to say that how old is Alvin, by any change?"

"He's nine-years old," She answer out to him. "I'd remember when he told us about a party at his place last months ago that he and his brothers are going to be nine since this April, when Dave told him about party at his house, knowing Alvin want a party to celebrate his and his brothers birthday."

"Who's Dave by any chance?" Russel never heard that name before in his life.

"The boys' adoptive father and their guardians," she quickly said to him.

"And do you know where he live?"

"702 Liberty Lane," The Principal quickly that she's remember all students address, when Russel wrote it on his note.

"Okay," Russel said to her after he done wrote it down, when they heard Dangus is complaining to one of the local student about nonsense believe from what he said to them.

"Look, pal," he said to unknown students, "my job, my life is very personal to me – except my nephews of course who want to be a police officer like me. Knowing you kids need to understand about the laws, not just commutation in personal secret without said in front of me and the rest of the officer. So spill it out, now!"

"Dangus!" Russel cried out to him when he complete freak out when he look at him when Russel give him a personal glare on him when Dangus nervously laugh out in front of him in few metre wide.

"Please excuse me for a moment," he quickly look back at the Principal from his excusive when she nod when he make his move toward young officer Dangus who is in serious trouble right now. "What were you thinking, Dangus?" he said to him, clearly. "Tell children in front of the school is not way and you know it."

"I thought that they got something rather than not show to us," Dangus said to him. "I thought they know where Alvin is, so I confront them to know what they're talking about."

Russel slowly exhale out from his mouth and nose, knowing that young officer Dangus is young and reckless and quite suborn since he met him during his police training before he got his rank as officer, but still a rookie, including some officer are rookies as well to understand about the Laws of Enforcers. Russel slowly nod his head side away, when he signal two student to make heist, leaving Dangus is complete confusing.

"What?"

"Dangus," he said to him. "Our job is to protect our country from criminal threat that's involve our country, not making threat to civilians or make bad cop reference."

"With all do respect sir, my job is too protect my country from environmental threat that's happen since the moment I'd join police cadet when I was 17 years old," Dangus said to him from his background origin. "I know I'd made few mistake from my time when you said to me while ago, so I thought that-"

"You thought by bring bad cop reference," Russel finish his last sentence for him. "Dangus, they're kid for goodness sake, you need to stop threating like bad cop refence. You working for years for couple of years, knowing your job is too watch over the neighbours not making threat call to them. Do you make yourself clear, Dangus?" when silent take place on him. "Are you make yourself clear, Dangus?"

"Yes sir," he finally acknowledge him.

"Good," Russel said to him when he make his leave, knowing Dangus got to learn more about becoming a police officer and how to threat people from their understandable. Dangus look at Officer Russel, knowing he does make a point from his bad-cop phase reference, knowing he need to let go from his ideal reference, but he does a have point about protect country from ideal threat that's launch for every long time since ancient history. Dangus just wanted to do his job to protect his own life, and of course doing his job. Maybe Russel was right, he need to let go his foolishess and stick into his own job, hoping he will catch criminal and put behind bar from their crime they're commit, knowing it is the Law of Enforcers.

Michelle have just finish their reports on the chipmunks and the Chipettes, knowing the facts is straight and understand the measurement on them, which some of them are quite odd from what Simon and the others said about. But she's got the detail what she's needed it.

"Okay, that's all the information I'd got," Michelle said to them. "I'm sure we will find Alvin."

"You will find him, right?" Theodore is getting confidence and worry on Alvin's disappearing.

"Don't worry," she said to him. "We will find him, we dealt many missing reported children were nowhere to be site."

"You sure about it?"

"I'm sure we will find him," Michelle promise him. "Knowing your brother wasn't the first one who went missing. But in the mean, did you guys have any parents lately so that we can contact about him?"

"Our guardian and our adoptive father Dave Seville, who live 702 Liberty Lane," Simon quickly said to her.

"I'd see," Michelle wrote down. "And does normally spend time in home, lately?"

"Does he normally working in the music studio," Simon continually said to her, knowing Dave usually work at the music studio was actually his life hood dream to become a music producer and song writer, knowing he wrote so many songs for Alvin and the Chipmunks including the Chipettes as well.

"Okay, we need to speak to him about happen," Michelle said to them about important matter. "In the way, it's best we will escort you home and wait on your foster dad to explain what happen."

"Of course, officer," Simon said to her, that's complete understand from what she said. Knowing they will whatever they can to find Alvin.

Brittany still heavenly distractive on Alvin from her own thought knowing he's still quite dreamy. Until Michelle look at her, from odd moment when she said to her.

"Ma'am?" she tried reach out to her. "Ma'am? Ma'am!"

Until she's jump out from her skin, that's almost reach a heart attack- well more like jumping from public matter, when she's taking huge deep amount of breath when she's look at her.

"Is everything all right?" Michelle said to her. "You seem quite distractive. Is everything alright on you, Miss Miller?"

"Uh . . . yes," Brittany's voice is slight strummer from her nervous reaction. "It's just um . . . something caught up on mind, for quite some time like . . . vivid imagination that something caught in the past . . . that I can't understand what it is then."

"Sorry logical to know what happen in the past," Michelle said to her about vivid imagination to all children that's trigger there missing memory. "But in the meantime, we will escort you back home to notify on your guardian to explain what happen."

"Should we grab our stuffs from our lockers?" Theodore quickly ask her, but his belonging.

"Is it important?" Michelle ask him.

"Not really, no," Theodore replied to her. "Except my lunchbox when Dave give it to me, including my backpack and my pencil case. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, I'm afraid it's evidence to collect, I'm sorry," Michelle quickly apologise that's make Theodore disappointment. "Don't worry, we will bring it back to you, once we done our search. In the meantime, this officer right there," she point at another officer who happen to be mid-30, black with black moustache and wearing officer uniform name Mitch. "Well escort you home, once we track on Dave Seville in work or not, so that we will explain him about Alvin's disappearance."

"What if you don't find Alvin?" Theodore is getting heap of panicking. "He could be lost, or upset, knowing he's doesn't like to be lonely and knowing he's afraid in the darkness when we were little when Dave give him a nightlight to him."

"That was you, Theodore," Simon clarified to him. "Except the lonely part and afraid part that Alvin doesn't like it."

"Oh," Theodore is slightly misguidance, knowing Simon does have a point.

Michelle is deeply slight deep breath when she's said to them. "Mitch can escort you back to your home, now so that we can contact to your guardian about what happen. So please, follow Mitch so that we can escort you home."

The chipmunks and the Chipettes are to agree with Officer Michelle personal advise when they escort by Officer Mitch to ride them back to their home while Officer Michelle look at them, knowing their just kids. Knowing she's dealt many kids who are missing from their parents knowing there is a code called Code Amber – Child Abduction or Child Kidnapper was against all laws and matter that's many people or civilian who doing something reckless to kidnap an innocents' children to separate from their parents was the cruellest thing they'd ever did. Once she's saw them escort them with Officer Mitch when Officer Russel walk toward her and said to her about what happen or any further detail.

"Is everything all right, Michelle?" he ask her.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just little bit distraction since what happen to one of the kid who simply vanish without a trace. I mean it's sick is it?"

"It is, exactly," Russel confirm to her.

"We'd dealt so many case before, including missing children from our database," she continually said to him. "I know it effort to some officer who got families of their own, who need support. I can't image, if someone took my daughter or my nephew to know what happen."

"Indeed," Russel agree with her. "Knowing our job is to protect from environmental threat or coursing commitment from what they have done that some people can't understand the laws and righteous from their commitment statement. Besides, we dealt many children who disappearance, knowing this is Code Amber alert that if anyone spotted Alvin."

"Yeah, I'd hope so," said Michelle. "Let's hope we can find him if something goes wrong with him or better yet, make thing worst."

"I hope so," Russel said to her in agreement. "Let's hope we can find him in one piece to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Agree," Michelle said to him. While the police are beginning their investigation to find Alvin Seville from the entire school and talking to several witness on any students or teachers that the investigation is already begin now.

* * *

 **Yeah, that was surprising that Alvin is nowhere to be found in school when they have no choice to phone the police from their wise decision that Alvin is nowhere to be seen. Knowing this is Code Amber alert in broadcast news - which it happen in America nation.**

 **Anyway do you recognise two officer in my story? No? Well I'll tell you. Those two Michelle and Russel are from my first Alvin and the chipmunks stories: Alvin New Life in Britain - look it up when you see it. I'd also did a small theory on Dangus background story that I believe that Dangus was started when he was 17 years old, which it is just a theory or a guess that no one know the origin of Dangus, so I'd believe that Dangus started it when he was 17.**

 **Anyway, the age on them. I know there many report or theory to know what age Alvin, Simon and Theodore including the girls as well, I know that some of them are teenage or pre-teen from what expected, but according to company that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are indeed 8 throughout the entire series but according to Miss Romance Stone in that episode that Alvin said to her that they're going to be 9 in next week event, but they're still eight years old. But in the new series that Dave said to Julie they're seven years old, but according to Trivia that they're going to high school, which it was odd or more like adept to trick the views on their ageing progress from my personal opinion. So in my story, I decided that Alvin and the others are 9 nine since their Birthday was months ago. Knowing this is a to create any story from their imagination.**

 **Anyway the next story is going to take a while, that Alvin has entering Hades. And also don't judge on my writing and my story, look at my profile when you see it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunks**

 **Sorry, I'm so sorry for taking so long, because I'd got something to do, like sort out on my creative writing story for very long time. Anyway, I'm back and this story will getting shock about this chapter.**

Chapter 4:

(Warning this chapter contain undress, nudity, male antimony area, boy genital name, psychical examination and slapping.)

Alvin Seville is still in deep coma, since he fell into a void of darkness since he can't remember what happen since in school before his afternoon session that he got drama to remember his play before his main event have arrived. He moan and groan out at the same time, that he believe he's still in bed, when he slam hard with his hand on his 'bed' that cause a massive shock to him that woke him up from that loud impression noise from his confusion. He look at the floor is dull and rusty that's look like metal and yet from what he resting is actually a mouldy white pillow from he disgust to see that ugly pillow from what he seen today that's make him shiver down from his spine. And yet, he look at the main room from his surrounding, that the room it was dark, that it's too hard to see the describe on the colour from what Alvin look at it. But he guess or describe that the colour of the room is dark black or darker brown that's hard to tell what colour on the room from what Alvin is sleeping.

"What the-?" he said himself from his surrounding. "Where am I?" when he felt the pain inside his head, like he was knock off like someone kicking or whack him with a powerful mallet that's cause him a massive headache on him. "Oh, my head is still hurting me," again he said to himself. "How did I get here?"

There are so many question that Alvin didn't understand to know what happen since in school. The last thing he know he was school, now he's somehow enter him in this unknown place. That he have no idea about this place whatsoever. The room he's still look at it small, that's its only fit for only one person who can sleep on it. But why this room is fit only one person? It's doesn't make any sense at all. He's quickly scratch his brown-orangey hair colour to know more about this place that's need answering to know why. And also he's checking to see that his lucky red baseball cap is still wearing, otherwise he'll get panicking in the minutes or few second, knowing that cap is very important to him as his most prized treasure to all his collection since he was young, long ago. Thankfully, he's still wearing it ever since. But still, knowing this unknown place is still fact remain unsolved. Knowing he is not Simon, but more like advance-kind of chipmunk from his personalty effort on him.

He still look around that room, when he heard something that's coming from his right hand side when his ears picking up a rattling sound that's sound like key from what he make of it, when he heard the door is open that's almost shock from his long coma sleep. He quickly look at his right hand side and see a person from what he make of it, that it's too hard to tale.

The stranger look at Alvin when 'it' slowly walk toward him when a ray of light that's come from a small rectangle window that Alvin didn't see it during his surrounding area and revealed that person is a he, who is older, roughly in his mid-40 with clear shaved hair with dark brown eyes colour with a single nose pieces on his right nostril and wear dark green top with dark black jackets with dark blue jeans and wear a cargo boots when he approach him without knowing.

Alvin is confuse and yet he's getting very scared to see an unknown person that he remember Dave said to him long ago, 'never talk to stranger' of course Alvin is already know many times, when Dave told him. But this stranger from what he look at, is bad news to him. When he slowly begin panic and less afraid on him.

"Ah, good you are wake," male stranger said to him, that Alvin is getting very confuse from what he said out.

"Excuse me?" Alvin is not sure what he's on about.

"Come on," he refuse asking question to him. "You're late for your medical resource."

"My what?" Alvin cried out from what that said to him which he have no idea what's going on, since then. The last time, he remember he was at school. Now, he's somehow end up in this abandon place that he have no idea what is the name of that place, knowing its highly new to him.

"Move, now!" he quickly direct order to him like personal military voice, when Alvin got up from his makeshift bed, ignore to know what bed is sleep, and yet he have to obey his order without question. Once he's quickly rose and got up from his bed, when he quickly heading out toward the 'unknown world' from what he fantasy said to him.

He walk out toward the main only door since that stranger open for him, when a massive shine that captivates his eyes, when he shield it with his eyes, knowing he's been sleeping inside for very long time since what happen. He look at this strange place, it's like a prison or a facility from what he look at it. Like cross reference future tech from what he make of it, that the wall colour is clear grey like stone and the floor he secretly look down is clear is pale light white colour like someone have redecoration to make into a proper modern convenience house from what he looking at it, like this palace is very new to him, knowing he know certain place in his home town, but this one is very new to him from what he look at it.

The same stranger approach toward him and make a slight bump on Alvin shoulder and said to him. "Follow me," he said to him.

"Where are we going?" Alvin slightly demand to him, knowing he have no idea where's he going from what stranger said to him.

"Do not ask question from your objection!" he yell at him. "Now follow me or else," that last paragraph he said to him, is a threatening talk, that's make Alvin even more afraid that Alvin hate make threat from those bullies. Or better yet, he doesn't like to be threat by anyone including adult as well.

"I'll be quite then," Alvin said to him from his nervous strummer.

"Wise choice, kid," said a male stranger. "Now follow me, so that I will be my payment, ready.

 _Payment?_ Alvin thought from what he's on about it, knowing he have no idea what that guy said about payment. Clearly he have no idea what he's on about. But payment?! Is something Alvin is not unconformable about it, knowing this is bad new for him, when he have no choice, but to follow that man. A man walk first and then Alvin follow behind second later.

Alvin have no idea what is it. It like an underground secret organisation that's well hidden from the governments or even the police and FBI including spy agent as well. This place is look like old, but its been re-custom into somewhere into a brand new ideal world or something from what he look at the place. This place is like a forever maze, but thank to that unknown male stranger like he know the place. Does this person knows about this place? Is he the leader of all this? There are so many question that Alvin need answering, even though he have to remain quite without making a single word to him. Otherwise he'll get coming since the threat taking his told.

They're been walking for nearly 5 minutes, knowing this place is does, however, huge contain more than 1000 thousand people to fit in. Once Alvin and that unknown stranger, continually walking in forever non-stop. He could said to him, but he can't knowing he's still got a threat word inside his head, like forever non-stop. Once Alvin need to know where he's going, but he could ask him, when he try to said to him.

"Where are you taking me?" he said to him by asking.

"Quite kid," he said to him. "I will take there, once I'd escort you in perfect reason at all."

Alvin is now remain silent again. Although, he manage to speak to him to know where he's going without notice. Alvin did remember something about medical resource that he's not sure what that guy on about. Like medical exam? Either way, he's still not sure what's going on, knowing he's still haven't a clue to know where that guy taking him in perfect reason at all. They're keep walking, walking, until they're reach their distinction when Alvin saw a door, a clear cleanse silver door from what he looking at. In front he could have sworn he saw something outside that's lean toward it. Like another person, a male person, who is lot younger than Dave, but older than Kevin and the other who is roughly in mid20 with tattoo on both arms like a pattern in funny looking colour, that Alvin couldn't describe it and he wear a leather jacket with spikes with almost-torn shirt in blue colour underneath and yet the trouser is like a punk and also the hair is a Mohawk in gassy blond hair with two separate ear pieces on each side, like he's getting too serious right about now. The way he look at him.

"So," said the younger man, "he finally woke up from his long induce nap, huh?"

"Quit your patient, boy," said the stranger who yell to him. "Did we get our payment?"

"It in the truck," he replied to him. "Also, our contract got us an extra bonus to forget everything we just collect."

"Small or big bonus?"

"Big," he said in sinister grin to him.

"Excellent," he glad to hear from him. When he look at Alvin, who standing right behind in nervously grin when he smile when he wave at him.

"Quite your wave, kid," he yell at him. "Now get inside, so that we will be on our way."

Alvin swallow something inside his mouth. Saliva when he swallow, knowing he doesn't like at all, knowing this place, he look it giving him creep that's shiver down his spine, when he walk toward that door, while two strangers is standing, doing nothing of a sort, while they make their leave. Leaving Alvin, alone in complete strange unknown place, that Alvin never been before in his life.

Alvin walk inside the main door, when he open the door, unknown to him that two stranger left him along without perfect reason at all. Although he didn't see them, when he got inside that strange door that's make him shiver down his spine. He think this is a horror-movie when a evil mad scientist create his ultimate monster: Frankenstein, when he scream out from his lung, during his horror film session when it woke Dave and his brothers, and yet he got told him, so many time about late night horror film during his monumental time, about that dreadful film contain gory and horrified that's shock Dave including giving Theodore a powerful nightmare. Thankfully, that film Alvin is watching didn't contain gory and anything, just plain horror, knowing he know about the age group that all horror films are 18 years old and more. Thankfully he didn't watch them, once he got older for this.

Once Alvin open the door, hoping it's not a relate to that mad doctor films, he's watching lately, so that he won't wet himself for the time being. Once he got in, and yet surprise take place on him that he thought it was one of those mad doctor experimental, but what wasn't like that since he saw it. Inside it was a mix combination between a nurse school office and a doctor office since he look at it, with a large scale is known as a measurement scale and see some table and on top of it there some equipment that Alvin have no idea what there are. The wall he look at it is clear white, very clear from what he look at it, when four light that's shape like a rectangle, that he saw them before, quite few time actually since he saw them in the school.

He look at the room, unknown to them, there is another man, older, in his early 30's, wearing a lab coat with black hair, with brown eyes with fair colour on him and his behind are fold it behind it. Alvin got his feeling he is not alone in this room, when he slowly turn his head and look behind his shoulder that shock to see another person, that he didn't know about when he scream out.

"Whoa," he said to him from his excitement. "You seem jumpy today, huh?"

"Well . . . yes," Alvin finally said to him, after he calm down from his shock announcement he been though today. "Quite a lots, actually."

"My apologise to allow me, to scare you in shot notice," said a man, who deeply apologise with his humble manor. "I was deeply waiting for you to show up, before we can begin your physical."

"My what, exactly?" Alvin clearly have no idea what guy said to him about physical.

"You find out, once she's done to come out from her room," as a man to said to him.

"She?" again Alvin confuse out from what he said, when he heard a footstep is coming toward the second door from behind when he heard the door is open. That's mean there is another person in this building.

The door is now open and revealed it was a woman, look roughly in mid-40 with dark blond hair colour with hazel brown eyes colour. Her body is slight overweight that's make Alvin disgust to see overweight woman for the first time in history, that he's admire, strong and prettier women such as, famous wrestler or even fashion model or even better a famous singer to see something glorious beauty with her, but see an overweight, like Miss Smith for example. And also she got red lipstick with a single black dot on her left cheek when she approach Alvin, in quite strictly mood like acting grumpy that's equal to Miss Smith from his school.

"So," she said to him in different accent. "This is one from what he wanted it, right?" she said to him, when she look at Alvin.

"Confirm," he acknowledge to her. "This is the one, he wanted from his important analyse from his research project since come before."

Alvin have no idea what he's on about, when he said to him, "what do you mean, important analyse? What kind of important anyway?"

"Clearly, this one is asking so many question that he didn't know about this place," she said and guess Alvin logic. "I'm guessing that this chipmunk-humanoid is a chatting boy who keep saying, over and over again."

"You're guessing is noticed," he agree to her as well. "Shall, we exam him?"

"Of course," she said to him as a confirm acknowledgement. "Bring a basket, at once."

"Of course, Doctor Sue," he said to her, in actual name, that Alvin learn her name, Sue. He open the cabinet door and got out a wicker storage basket that's surprise Alvin when he look at it when he approach, and drop a basket onto the floor.

"Now, take off your clothes and place inside the basket," Sue told him what do it.

"My clothes?" Alvin is getting more afraid by the minutes. Getting nude in front of them, getting naked in front of the republic. Sure, he love to be nude, but never in front of the republic people. "Shall we start, without remove my clothing."

"No," she dined to him, by placing her hand on her hip and look at him.

"But why?"

"Because I am the medical doctor that I'd exam dozen of people from school, high school and even camp from my own country," Sue said to him and revealed her origin. That swallow something inside Alvin's mouth, that he have no that Sue is a medical exam that make him even more afraid now. "Now, get undress, now!"

Alvin have no choice, do to what she said. First he remove his lucky red cap and place inside the basket, follow by he remove his shoes, his red sock, his red shirt with large yellow A on it and then his trouser when he place it inside the basket. So that he's ready.

"Everything," she said to him.

"Do I have to?" Alvin ask him. When he can hear angry moan coming from her, when he shiver from his sudden nervous reaction when he slowly remove his underwear in yellow with small,white, capital A on it and place it in the basket in complete naked when he cover his important part from his boy zone from his naked embarrassment in front of them.

"Come with me," Sue escort him. So that it's time to exam on Alvin's body.

Alvin have no choice but to follow her, while her partner take a basket from the floor and walk off with it, when he look at it behind his shoulder.

"Hey!" he cried to him. "What are you with my clothes?" he demand to him.

"You're clothes will be safe and secure," he said to him. "Don't worry, you will get it back, once its done."

Alvin have no choice to do what those two said to him, knowing this is just a medical physical examination. Knowing he never done it before in his life, including school as well, even doctor appointment when he was small long ago. Knowing this is Alvin first time to have a physical examination on his full body.

Sue put on her protective gloves so that she's won't catch something on Alvin's boy body. And she's bought out a clipboard with a pen on the table, when she said to him.

"Name?" She ask him.

"What?" Alvin is little confuse out to her.

"I said, name!" she yell out to him.

"Alvin," he said to her.

"Last name?"

"Seville."

"Middle name?"

"Michael."

"Alvin Michael Seville," she wrote down in Alvin full name. "A good strong name that I'd like. Date of birth?"

"Is this really necessary?" Alvin said to her.

"I do," she replied to him. "Date of birth?"

Alvin sigh out from his mouth, "14th April 1XXX."

"Thanks you," she wrote down. "Age?"

"Nine," he replied on his age, that Alvin is nine years old. While Sue wrote down on her clipboard.

"Now, hand behind your back and walk toward the scale measurement," she said to him.

"What?" Alvin is freak out from what she said to him.

"You heard me," said Sue, talking to Alvin. "Now go to the measurement scale and place your hand behind your back like a personal military complain who have their own physical exam. Now, do it."

Alvin have no choice to do what she's said, when he walk toward the measurement scale that's next toward him, when he step onto the scale when the arrow move toward the number of his weight when Sue look at it and see the number on the measurement scale.

"6.3," she wrote down on her clipboard. "Move toward the height distance."

"Where?"

Sue point toward the other side of the wall, that Alvin didn't know about it, when he walk toward the height distance that's similar toward the measurement scale. In fact that height distance its almost like when Dave did to him along with Simon and Theodore when they were little to measure out from their height. Thankfully Dave wrap them out, knowing it is very important to him and his brothers about height. Once he reach toward the height distance and lean toward the wall. He can felt some cold from his body, while Sue use the measurement tape and quickly lowering toward Alvin's head and look at the number.

"7.3," she read out, while she wrote down and walk away toward the table, and put the clipboard away and got another measurement tape in clear white with red number on it. "Come here," she told Alvin to come forward when Alvin walk toward her and stop.

Sue lower down with one knee, when the odd take place on Alvin.

"What are you doing?" Alvin ask her.

"You see," she replied to him, when she garb Alvin important body zone that's surprise him that she's touch his most important part, thankfully she's wear protective glove that's a good sign of him. But never seen an overweight woman garb his important part in his body. This is so embarrassing to see it. Unknown to him, that Sue's assistance have watch everything from here, knowing Sue is a medical exam from every boys' scout, girls scout and roughly part in army station to exam man who join the army services that Sue is one tough medicinal examiner.

Sue use her duct tape and measurement Alvin's boy zone, and wrap around it and look at the number.

"Your penis' seize is 3.7 and your testicle size is small will soon turn into medium will reach your age," she said to him, when she wrote down on her notes. "Let's see what you got," she look at Alvin's behind. "Ah-ha, you have a birth mark on your left buttock."

"Hey," Alvin cried out to him. "That's privates." Alvin know that he got a birth mark since he was baby long ago when Dave or one of the doctor discover that Alvin got a birth mark on his left buttock, which it was embarrassing to see his birth mark, that's why he's keep wearing his underwear for the time being for the girl comes around including Julies as well. He's usually go naked for the time being, but he doesn't like anyone who show his birth mark on him. Except his brothers and Dave are the only one who know about Alvin's secret birthmark.

"Quite you," she said to him, and wrote down on her not. When Alvin moan out from his mouth that his secret is now revealed when Doctor Sue discover including her assistance as well. "Your tail is seem perfect when I'd check it. Okay, one thing before we done there."

"Really, what's that?" Alvin is slight curious to know. Except the feeling from what she's said to him.

"Come with me," she said to him, when she rose up from the floor and take Alvin toward the other room, when she open the door and take Alvin inside it and so is she as well, and close it.

Her assistance knows what Sue up do, when he heard a high pitch scream that's coming from the other hand and he knows what she's doing. Which it was painful from what he saw inside that room. Good thing he didn't go inside the other room. Once the noise is still continually goes on, for matter of second. Eventually, its stop in quick second, when the door is open when Sue comes along and walking toward her table when she wrote down her note clipboard paper, when she put it few second ago.

Alvin slowly emerge out from the other room, in acting shivering from the cold. His tear rolling down from his eyes in slight watery. Alvin have felt it so painful in his life, while the pain is still hurting him. He slowly and slowly toward her, wrap his arm toward himself, while more tears comes out from his eyes, that he's try to stay strong.

"Okay," Sue said to him. "The exam is finish now," when she's take off her disposable gloves.

"Really?" Alvin said to her. "Does this mean I can put on my clothes on now?"

"No," she replied to him.

"What! But, you promise me, so that I can put on my clothes back on," Alvin complain to her, knowing he want to put his clothes from the public surrounding from his naked embarrassing. Despite he love being naked as his free will, but never front in the republic stand.

"We make no promise," she confess to him, that it was a whole lied to him that's shock Alvin. Sue look at her partner. "Take him to the others, so that I will notative him once its ready."

"Yes, Doctor Sue," he quickly acknowledge to her, when he walk toward Alvin.

"You lied to me!" he yell out at her and him in childish voice. "You said that I can wear my clothes again!"

"Yes, lying is a shame," she admit to him it was a lies. "But you are chosen by him from his direct order."

"On whose authorise?!" he yell at to him, when he try to attack her, when her partner, Zane come forward and garb him, before Alvin use his chipmunk jumping ability. Alvin try to break free on him. "Hey! Let me go or else I will fart on you."

"Ha," Zane almost laugh out that he was it was funny, but it wasn't. "Don't even think about it."

"Oh yeah!" Alvin replied to him. "How comes."

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Zane said to him, by using a threat talk on him. That Alvin realise that Zane isn't a nice broke from what he thought to be.

"I'm afraid he's right," Sue agree on her partner's words. "Don't mess with him. Take him to the others," she told Zane in direct order. Alvin try to break free from Zane's grip so that he want to teach her some manor for messing with a chipmunk lad. Zane is still holding him in nearly tight squeeze on Alvin bare chest and quickly open the door and walk out with Alvin on his tight grip. Sue watch and observe them, while Zane walk off with Alvin.

She walk toward a phone on top of her desk and pick up and dial a numbers when a place on her ear, while the phone is still ringing when the respond call pick up "It's me," she said her call. "I'd exam the boy, he's perfectly health. His genital? Seem healthy, but good use for your project. When are you coming? I'd see. Very well, we will keep an eye on them so that you can finish with your meeting, so that operation: Experimental will begin shorty."

* * *

Alvin is trying to breaking free on Zane's tight grip, knowing this guy is tougher from what he didn't expected few while. Eariler on, Sue said something about the 'others', which he have no idea who they are, knowing this is not looking good on Alvin Seville. He try to free break, when he cried out to him.

"Let me go," he yell at him, while trying to break free. "I'd mean it."

He try to kick with his back feet, but it has no effort on him at all.

"Hold still, you," Zane anger out to him, knowing this kid, is nothing more than a handful child, knowing the way of Alvin can be uncontrollable since he try to hold on with him. "Man, you are really the handful one, aren't you?"

"Well, yes I am," Alvin confirm to him from what Julies said to him while ago that Alvin is indeed the handful from her confirm tone.

"Thought so," he gather that, while he's taking Alvin toward the others. "Now, hold still while you still can."

"Make me," Alvin dare to him, while he's trying to break free from Zane's clenches.

"Will, since you ask nicely," Zane said to him. "But, you ask for it."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Alvin have no idea what Zane is going to do with him. When Zane smile out at him in sudden pride effort. When a powerful slap sound that's cause Alvin yelling in front of this mysterious building, without anyone hearing it. Except only he and Zane can hear it.

After more than 5 minutes, cries out from his tear when Zane slap on his rear, that he can feel even more pain on him. But he never image that Sue's partner can do something reckless like slapping a child was a torment of abuse. In his time, Dave won't slap him, including Simon and Theodore, except he got heap of trouble. But slap is very offensive and very abuse as well. Zane continually holding him, thankfully, he manage to stop Alvin over struggle when he continually walking. Alvin can't be that he got slap from his rear, while more tears coming down from his eyes, that it was a nightmare he's been. And yet Alvin have no idea where he's going while Zane escort him toward the others. Which he have no idea who they are, from what Sue said to Zane while ago.

Zane continually walking and walking for more than 5 minutes. Thankfully he's doing his job so that he will arrive so that he will re-continually what happen long ago. He have no idea what he said, only Sue know, since she know him, long ago. But for how? He's keep wonder for dozen of time. And yet, he's still have no idea what Sue talking. Sure he knows about physical exam since he's study to be a doctor, but he lose his medical licensee long ago, when he did something illegal before he got fired and lose his medical licensee. But for now, he's working for Doctor Sue for his time being.

He still walking, while holding Alvin and hear a soft cry when he roll his eyes from his annoying, although he done many children keep crying so many time. Which it does losing his focus for the time being. Once he's arrive at his destination which it happen to be another door, only different this time. He drop Alvin on the floor while Zane open the door and said,

"Now, wait in there so that he will be arrive shorty," Zane told him.

"Who is he?" Alvin ask him to know who that person said to him.

"You will see once he's here," he promise to him, once he's figure out to know who that mysterious contract is. "Now, get inside so that they will show you to your room."

As Alvin have no choice, but to enter his 'new room' of his. Knowing this place does make him creep when he walk toward it with his nude body as he slowly toward it. Once Alvin look inside the his room just a small peek, when Zane is getting little bit impatient by the minutes.

"Oh, just get inside, would you!" he yell out to him, that's make Alvin even more afraid in second when he quickly push him toward the door and quickly slam the door, when he moan out in complete frustration. "Man, this kid is the same than before. Let's my temper have wore me off a bit, that's make me feel better now."

Until he's walk off, leave Alvin alone. Inside this mystery prison vault.

Inside this mystery room of this. Alvin slowly regain his cover back, except his important part was little, but little bit sore, when he slowly rose, but only a little, like he was kneel in act of mercy when he heard something inside this very room.

"Hey?" said a mystery voice who 'it' approach him. "Are you okay?"

Alvin slowly rose his head up and open his eyes when a surprise take place to see another animal-morphism who happen to be another chipmunk, in same fur colour as Alvin except the hair is ginger with crystal blue eyes on him and far enough. He's complete naked too. Alvin have no idea there is another chipmunk in the world. In fact this chipmunk who is the same age of him as well.

"Yeah," he finally replied to him. "I'm fine."

A boy chipmunk who help him to left up from Alvin mercy kneeling. Alvin look at this room and yet another surprise from him as well. There three more chipmunk who is same age as Alvin and yet they're all naked as well. And they're all boys. Alvin have no idea this room is like a prison, but the room he look at there is single master bed in red cover with very large pillow in crystal white colour, yet the three of them are sitting like playing game that Alvin barely look at it. It was Monopoly or was it chess that he can't verity to know what game they're playing.

"It's seem they're capture you too," said the second chipmunk, who also naked as well.

"It's seem like it," Alvin agree with him. "Just who are you, exactly?" he have no idea who those chipmunks are. Knowing he never seen before in his life.

"I'm Miles," said the first who happen to be the one who helping Alvin. "And this is Scott, Evan and Cody.

Scott is the same age as Alvin with light fur with red hair colour with blues and his face is less different to compare on Simon, his brother. Evan is also the same age with tan fur with dark brown hair with green and lastly Cody who happen to be an albino chipmunk with light blue eyes and yet his feature are equal but different to compare on Theodore, except the hair is same like Alvin. In fact Alvin didn't know there is an albino chipmunk before. Guess this is first time to see an actual albino in real life.

Alvin have no idea what's going when he said to him. "What is this place?"

"No idea," Miles replied to him from his confession. "One minutes we got different life, and next were end up here."

"Let's me, guess did all of you have your physical exam?" Alvin ask him, when Miles and the others from their guilty confession.

"I'd take that she did your," Alvin quickly clear his throat. "You know, you're rear end?"

"I'm afraid we're all did," this time Scott said to him in different voice, who is light but soft voice. "An it was painful to hear."

"You telling me," Cody agree with, who have an equal but different to compare on Alvin's voice.

"Let's not dwell in the past," Evan said, knowing he's suffer long enough.

"Actually, I'd agree with you," Alvin have to admit them, knowing it was horrible to felt it inside form him. Although the pain is still hurting from the slap and the sore as well. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Alvin Seville."

"Really?" Scott seem surprise to him. "You're Alvin Seville, the led member of the bands with your brothers?"

"Yeah, that's right," Alvin said to him to confirm. "Why are you fan, too?"

"A little," he replied to him. "But, you're song is very impressive since I'd listen to it and your word is highly outstanding."

"Well, thank you," he said to him, that his voice is low in despair and his eyes lip is red since the slap and allow him to cry.

"What's a singer chipmunk doing here in the first place?" Cody ask them, knowing he have no idea how Alvin Seville end up in this place.

"Beat me," Alvin said to him. "One minutes, I was standing outside the school and next I was suck inside the void from what I'd remember since then."

"Well, that's was odd," said Evan. "Now we got another chipmunk in our rank and yet we're still have no idea what are they going to do us, since we're arrive here."

"To be honest," Miles confess to him. "I'd have no idea."

"Actually," Alvin said to them, when the others look at him. "I did hear something about him when he's arrive from what doctor who treat us during in our medical exam."

"Who is he, anyway?" Scott said to him.

"I'd don't know," he replied and confess to him in act of guilt. "All I'd hear from what she said about something about him when he's show up. At least from what she's said to me or in front of her partner as well."

All of them are remain silent for little while, knowing Alvin is right one for thing about this unknown male person from what that Doctor Sue said, including Zane as well. When Miles and the others did heard his conventional voice from Zane who's outside when he said to Alvin before arrive and inside this prison vault. Clearly, neither of them have no idea, what's going on. Was it an experimental? Part of his project? But what kind of project? Project to learn more about chipmunk biology? If is it, then this would be a problem for Alvin and the others as well.

The question remain to know why they're naked in perfect good reason at all? Knowing it doesn't make sense at all.

"Well," Miles finally said to them. "We have to wait to know who this is mystery connect arrive."

"I'd guess we have no other choice," said Cody.

"Agree," Evan agree on Cody's choice.

Alvin have no idea what's going on. Despite he meet other chipmunks he never seen them before in his life and yet all of them were capture as well for this unknown experiment. And this unknown male person from what Doctor Sue and Zane said, must be very important to him. If he's show up, than all hades lose that Alvin Seville will about his fate. Except he wasn't alone. That Alvin have met a new chipmunks.

* * *

 **Yes, it was a short story.**

 **To be honest confession, that this is my horrible, terrible vision that's keep me for very long ago to see Alvin doing some, nasty experiment that's keep inside my mind for very long time. It was horrible to see that nightmare have made me to do. Knowing it was madness to go. So, this is my confession to write down that story.**

 **Yes, Alvin full name is Alvin Michael Seville, was name after Michael Jackson and Ross' Jr son - Michael.**

 **Also there four new OC chipmunks in my story, name Miles, Scott, Evan and Cody. Cody is an albino chipmunk it was rare to have an albino in Alvin and the chipmunks series. I don't know I'm the first one in my story to put an albino chipmunk in those part. Just a theory. I'm thinking albino chipmunk would be perfect in my story. Miles, Scott and Cody are different and equal to compare on Alvin, Simon and Theodore, you know, different feature.**

 **Anyway, that's all I'm telling that the next story is going to take a while to know what happen next. That's there chaos in Seville's family. And also don't judge my writing, look at my profile.**


End file.
